PJO and HOO: make room for baby
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant and you'll have to read and review to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped in my head so I wrote down some notes in class and decided to write it. I don't own any PJO or HOO characters, Rick Riordan on the other hand does. Please Review!**

**Annabeth's POV-**

How do you tell your fiancee that you are pregnant? Planning has always been one of my strong points, but this wasn't part of my plan. Can't change that now. I have a whole other person living inside of me, growing. This is probably an even scarier thought then my dreams when spiders come after me.

Last summer, Percy proposed on our 5th anniversary. I immediately said yes. Our godly parents are still getting used to this fact. Chiron let me design a cabin for us. I made a 2 story cabin, the architects dream building. 3 months ago, Percy and I created a child. An actual baby. I have no logic to go off of. I have no stories about demigods raising a baby! This is the first time it has happened. What are we going to do? Athena will kill Percy! Our baby won't have a father! My hormones must be talking. I missed "It" 3 months ago, but I though nothing of it. I got worried when I missed it a 3rd time yesterday so I got a test. Gods my brain is jumbled. I need to find Thalia and Piper.

It's 12 o'clock at night but I don't care. I need to sneak in the Aphrodite cabin to get Piper and then go to the Zeus cabin to talk to her and Thalia. I tug on my jacket, hoping no harpies are out. I walk swiftly to the Aphrodite cabin. I hide behind bushes until I reach the back door. Piper gets her own room because she is the head counselor, and it just happens to be by the back door. I knock on Pipers door quietly before I go in. I close the door and turn on a lamp. "Piper! Piper! Get up! I need to talk to you!" I whisper-yell as I shake her shoulder. Thank Zeus she is a light sleeper. "What? Annabeth?" she says sleepily. "Yeah, I need to talk to you and Thalia. It's an emergency." I say. She springs up and grabs some flip-flops. "Let's go to the Zeus cabin." she says rubbing her eyes.

We walk quietly into the Zeus cabin. Thalia is laying on her bed, her headphones over her head. She sees us and takes off her headphones. "What are you guys doing here at midnight?" she asks. Piper shrugs. "Annabeth has so important news to talk to us about." she explains. Thalia nods and both of their eyes turn to me. My time to talk.

"I don't exactly know how to say this but I need to tell you guys. I'm pregnant." I say. Both of their jaws drop. "OH MY GODS!" Piper squeals. Thalia and I look at her funny. "Sorry. I need to stop sounding so much like my mother." she says breathing. "How far along are you?" Thalia asks her electric blue eyes shimmering, full of question. "I think about 3 months." I say. "Shouldn't you be showing a bit?" Piper asks. I lift up my shirt and there is a tiny bump. "Oh my gods. Have you told Percy? How long have you known?" Piper asks. "I just found out yesterday and I haven't told Percy. You guys are the only ones who know." I say answering all of her questions. "When are you going to tell Percy. Oh man. How are you guys going to tell Poseidon and Athena? They haven't even got used to the fact you guys are engaged." Thalia says. "I have no clue. I just hope Athena doesn't kill him." I say. "This is awesome! I'm going to have someone to dress up who can't resist!" Piper says. "Now you are really starting to sound like Aphrodite." Thalia points out. Piper looks at the ground and shakes her head. "Well you three should probably get going to bed." Thalia says. Piper nods and I smile when she counts the baby as a person because they are. Maybe this won't be that bad.

The next day

I walk to the Poseidon cabin. We haven't finished our cabin yet so we are staying in our other cabins. "Hey Seaweed brain." I say coming in. "Hey Wise girl." he says, his eyes sparkling as he smiles his famous lopsided grin. "Can I talk to you?" I ask him sitting down on the bunk. "Of course." he says grabbing a water and sitting down next to me. "Uh Percy, I have no clue how to tell you this." I start. "You're not calling off the engagement are you?" he asks seriously, his green eyes grow worried. "No, it's not that it." I say. He breathes a sigh of relief and starts to drink some water. "I'm pregnant." I blurt out. He does a spit take. "What? How'd that happen?" he asks his eyes widen. "Percy, I'm sure you aren't that much of a Seaweed Brain. You know how it happened." I say trying not to smile. "How long ago did this happen?" he asks still bewildered. "3 months ago. I found out 2 days ago." I say. "Shouldn't you have a bump?" he asks. I nod and lift my shirt. I smile as he says "Oh my gods! We are having a baby! We need to tell everyone! We need to get you a check up for that little guy." he says rambling. "You mean little girl." I correct. "No we are going to have a boy." he say sure of himself. "Never bet against a child of Athena or the woman has the baby inside of them. We are having a girl." I say. "200 drachmas if it is a boy." he says sticking his hand out. "200 drachmas for a girl." I say sticking out my hand. We shake. "It's a bet and let the Seaweed brain... I mean best guesser win." he says. We both laugh. I guess we won't be that bad after all.

**Thank you for reading. Review please! I can handle criticism. Tell me what you think they should have and give me names! I would love to get some names.**


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the parents

**Whoa you guys. I have already gotten 4 REVIEWS! Thank you guys. I love the names I got so this is going to be a hard choice. I still don't own the PJO or HOO characters. Well please keep reviewing for more names and gender. I'm glad to hear the thoughts. Well here's the story.**

Annabeth's POV

Today, Percy and I are going to tell all of our parents. Hopefully none of us get fried.

There is a knock on the Poseidon cabin door. I look through the screen to see Piper. "Hey." I say opening the door. She enters the cabin. "So are you guys telling all of your parents today?" she asks sitting down. "Yeah. Hopefully Percy lives through this." I say smiling, but you never know with Athena. "Do you want the rest of us to come with you guys, just in case your mom gets trigger happy?" she asks. "You can come if you want." I say shrugging. "Thank the gods. Okay, I'll go get all of the others." she says. "Meet here at 12!" I yell after she runs out, slamming the screen door behind her. "What was that about?" Percy asks coming out of the bathroom completely dry. It's not fair that he is dry when he gets out of the shower. Well you get used to it. "The rest of our friends are coming with us to tell everyone." I say. "Good, maybe I won't get fried with that many witnesses and demigods around." Percy says with a smile. "We'll have to see Seaweed Brain." I say smiling back. "We should probably tell Chiron first." I say. "We can go now." Percy suggests. With that we both walk to the Big House.

"Ah Peter and Annabelle. Why are you two here?" Mr. D asks. "We need to talk to Chiron." Percy says. "He's in there." Mr. D says motioning towards the door. Percy opens the door and I walk in. The cool air hits my face. "Hello Percy and Annabeth. What brings my favorite students here?" he asks. "We have some exciting news to share." I say. "More exciting than being engaged? Well I need to hear this then." he says. "Chiron, we are pregnant." Percy says. Chiron smiles. "Both of you?" he asks chuckling to himself. "No, Annabeth is." Percy says. "Well my congratulations to you two. I give you the best of wishes for when you tell Athena and Poseidon." he says shaking both mine and Percy's hand. "Thank you." Percy and I say together. All three of us smile. "Well we need to go tell our parents. C'mon Wise Girl." Percy says opening the door. "When did you become such a gentleman?" I ask laughing as I step outside. He follows and we walk hand in hand to the Poseidon cabin, grinning like loons.

12 o'clock-

Percy and I sit and wait on his bed for the others to arrive. "Who do you think is going to be first?" I ask. "My bet is Thalia." he replies. "I bet you 20 drachmas it is Piper." I say. He sticks out his hand to shake on the deal. I shake his hand. "Deal." we say. As we say that the door busts open. We both look around to see Piper and Thalia enter the room. "They both got here at the same time!" Percy exclaims. "Wait, which one of you came in first?" I ask. They look at each other. "Piper." Thalia says as Piper says "Me." I smile smugly. "Hand it over Seaweed Brain." I say opening and closing my hand. He hands me 20 golden drachmas. I put it in my pocket. "Sorry if we are late. We had to make sure everyone was coming." Piper says. Thalia plops herself down on Tyson's bed. Tyson is at the Roman camp with Ella. Piper sits down. Just as it gets quiet something loud comes into the cabin. "Hello friends, the Team Leo train has arrived!" Leo calls as he enters the cabin. Nico and Jason follow him. "We are not calling ourselves that." Nico grumbles. "Oh, but everyone is on Team Leo." Leo says throwing his arms over the both of their shoulders. "Not me!" I say putting one hand up. Slowly so does everyone else, with the exception of Leo. "Oh come on." Leo says faking a pout. "You know we love you fire boy, but not in that way." Piper says. Leo goes back to his ever existing troublemakers grin. "Okay well lets go head to Percy's almost certain death." Thalia says. "Ha ha ha. Not funny." Percy says. Clarisse and Chris come barging in. "Sorry we are late Prissy." Clarisse says. "Well, let's get going. I have great jokes for the ride." Leo says. We all groan and shake our heads. Leo grins even more. Time to tell the parents.

First, we are driving to Percy's mom and his step-dad's house. Leo is telling jokes. I'm thinking about a bunch of things, like what could happen when this baby is born, so I can't hear him. I only here the groans. Percy is moving like he is nervous and his eyes tell me he is deep in thought, for the first time in his life. Thanks the gods we are telling his mom and Paul first.

"Percy! Annabeth! All of you guys, come in." Sally says answering the door. Percy kisses his moms cheek. "Hey mom." he says. Paul enters the room. "Oh, hey guys. Are all of you...?" Paul asks. The whole group nods. Paul nods and says "Well, I'll be right back to chat." he walks back to the kitchen. "So why don't we all go into the living room? I'm sure you guys have a bunch to tell us about." Sally says. We all sit in the living room. Percy and I sit on the couch with Sally, Leo sits on the floor next to Nico, Jason, and Piper, and Clarisse sits on the love seat with Chris. Paul comes in and sits down next to Sally. "So what are all of your names?" Paul asks. "I'm Piper and this is my boyfriend Jason." Piper replies. "I'm Nico." Nico says. "I'm Clarisse and this is Chris." Clarisse replies. "And I am the awesome Leo Valdez." Leo adds smiling. Piper smacks him upside the back of the head. "Ow, Beauty Queen, that hurt." Leo says. "Well you all are an interesting bunch." Paul chuckles. "Well what do you want to tell us Percy? You and Annabeth have something on your mind. My mom senses are tingling." "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis-" I begin but Sally says "Call me Sally." "Um, Sally and Paul-" I begin but am interrupted by Percy. "We are having a baby." he blurts out with a smile on his face. A smile creeps across Sally and Paul's faces. "I'm going to be a grandma?" Sally asks excitedly. A smile creeps across my face. Percy and I nod. "Congratulations to the two of you." Paul says.

15 minutes later, we have to leave. "If you need anything just call us." Sally says as Percy and I head out to meet the others in the van. "We will." I say. "Bye mom. Talk to you later Paul." Percy says. We get back in the van and drive to Olympus. Apparently Leo wants to play 'Embarrass your best friend'. "So Annabeth what is the most embarrassing thing you know about Percy as a baby?" Leo asks. I smile devilishly. "Um, his mom told me that when he was about 4 he would play with a little mermaid doll." I say. Percy face palms as everyone laughs. "Okay. Well when Annabeth was little she used to shove marbles up her nose and sing the itsy bitsy spider." Percy retorts. Now I'm the one that face palms as everyone laughs. "I don't really know any about Thalia." I admit. "I do." Jason says quickly. Thalia glares at him as he says "Thalia used to play with Barbies." "Well how Jason got that stapler was he was playing with my barbies and he wanted to pierce his lip like I did to one of them." Thalia shoots back. "When Leo was a baby, he said he used to draw ships and act like he was the queen of the kingdom that owned the ship." Piper says. Leo smiles. "Oh, you want to go there Beauty Queen? Well I once heard that a little girl who looked exactly like Piper used to pretend she was a dog and tried to order bones at restaurants." "Well, I heard from someone that Nico used to play with My little ponies." Percy says. Nico looks at him. "Seriously Percy? Since when do you talk to my dad?" he demands. "I've gotten around." Percy admits. I stifle a laugh. We pull up to the Empire state building. "Well it's now or never." Piper says. "Never sounds like a very good idea." Percy says nervously. Then, we head in.

"600th floor please." I say. "There is no 600th floor." the man says. "We have to go through this again? Do you want monsters to invade this building? We have children of the Big Three and the most powerful child of Athena, so we need the 600th floor." Percy says. "Make sure no one else is in the elevator with you and put in the key." the man says sliding Percy a key. Percy nods his thanks and we go up. Some sappy love song is playing so Aphrodite must have gotten to pick the music. The doors ding open and we enter. "Ah, children. Come in." Zeus says. We approach. "What do you need son?" Poseidon asks. "We have something to tell you all." Percy explains. "Did my daughter call of the wedding?" Athena asks anxiously. "No it's nothing like that." I say. She looks disappointed, but Aphrodite looks overjoyed. "Yes! Percabeth lives!" she says a little too happily. Percy laughs. "Well, we-" I start but am cut of by Aphrodite. "Percabeth is having a baby!" she exclaims. Athena and Poseidon look at us. "You're WHAT?" they demand. "We are having a baby." Percy and I say. "Why you little sea spawn, I'm going to-" Athena yells but Piper says "Now before you fry him, you both need to breathe. They are having a baby. You two are going to be grandparents." "I'm going to fry him so bad." Athena says. "Can I watch?" Ares asks. "Be quiet! No one is frying anyone!" I say.

"Athena, I know you aren't happy about this or Annabeth and I getting married, but it is going to happen. No matter what you two say. You can fry me all you want, but it won't change that fact." Percy says. "I'm going to fry you and then you wont have anything to say." Athena says. "Then you will have to fry me." I say. "And me." Thalia adds. "And me." Nico says. "And us." Piper says grabbing Jason's hand. "And me." Leo says. "And us." Chris says standing next to Clarisse. "You can't fry all of them. They all had a part in saving the world." Apollo says. "I can if I want too." Athena says. "How about we vote?" I ask. "Okay daughter. All of those who oppose me frying them?" Athena asks. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, and Demeter raise their hands. "Well the gods have spoken. Lady Athena, you won't be frying anyone today. Plus, this baby needs it's father." I say. Athena flashes out angrily. "She'll be fine. She will love the baby don't worry. Now heroes, you can leave." Zeus says. Everyone leaves except for Poseidon, Percy, and me. "So, you two are happy together?" Poseidon asks. We intertwine our fingers and nod our heads. "Well then I'll have to get used to the fact. Congratulations. I must be going, I left your brother in charge." Poseidon says getting off his thrown. "Poseidon, can you tell Tyson?" Percy asks. Poseidon nods and he flashes out. Percy and I go down to the van. "Well now we go tell everyone at camp." I say. We pull of towards our home.

**Phew... thank you guys for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! I want to know your thoughts! I love y'all. Til next time. Quote of the week: ****"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" I asked."It only works on wild animals."  
"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.  
"Hey!" I protested." **


End file.
